Afterwards the Ending
by SimonJKrichelly
Summary: This story is about everything that happened after the ending, after Joe was considered dead. that's my first fanfiction so id like to receive the more reviews as possible.
1. Chapter 1: The Cathouse

Chapter One: The cathouse.

The bloodbath between the Chinese and the Italians is over. Don Carlo Falcone is dead, and is succeeded by Eddie Scarpa. Joe Barbaro is assumed to be dead since he was not part of the deal Vito, Leo and Mr. Chu agreed on. As Vito was in the car with Leo Galante and A Vinci made man Pepe, he was almost with tears. he felt like he follows the footsteps of his "deadbeat" father, his mother passed away, his sister lives happily with her husband and she hates him, and most importantly, he felt like he betrayed his best friend that helped him when he needed it most.

"Are you ok Vito?" Leo asked

"I feel like shit, just fucking shit"

"look Vito, It must have been hard to lose a friend like Joe, I definitely wouldn't like that if it was me and Frank, but he had to pay the price, and you too. consider yourself lucky..."

"You just had to kill me together with Joe..."

"I know what this is like. lets just enjoy the cathouse for now once we will get there..." Leo said again trying to cheer Vito up

Vito was still angry and upset. all he wanted to do was to go to his apartment, formerly Marty's apartment, and go to sleep, and maybe not wake up.

"Just stop the damn car, now!" Vito said taking out his anger.

The car stopped near "Vangel's" clothing store, Vito started walking home from there. as he approached to his apartment, a black car was coming fast towards him. he quickly got behing a parking car and duck his head. A mobster pulled his head out of the window, and said

"Eddie Scarpa sends his regards!" and fired towards Vito with his Tommy Gun.

"Shit.. that was close," Vito said to himself, "Eddie? he managed to take over the Falcone Family so soon? it was just an hour ago when Falcone was killed, by me".

Vito realized Marty's place isn't gonna help him anymore, and Joe is dead. He figured out he could use Joe's apartment for a while, just until he will be able to get enough cash for an apartment of his own. He went to the garage, got into his Jefferson provincial and ignited the car, and drove off to Joe's apartment. He entered his car to the garage, and entered the apartment. He saw Joe's car parking at Joe's garage. at first he was surprised, because he assumed Joe drove to the planetarium with his own car, but then he convinced himself that Joe probably took a cab, or that he had another car. when Vito entered the apartment, the first thing he did was taking his clothes off, and entering the shower, after this long and frustrating day. when he got out... he was surprised. Someone entered the apartment, and aimed his gun at Vito, someone he never thought he'd see again.


	2. Chapter 2: Joe's Return

Chapter 2: Joe's return.

After Vito got out of the Shower, someone he never expected aimed his gun at him. It was no one but Joe Barbaro, Vito's best pal. Joe didn't seem friendly though.

"Hello Vito, thought id be dead didn't you?" Joe said, "Kill me, align yourself with Vinci and take my apartment?"

"Its not what you think, Joe, I swear, I cant believe you are alive"

"I should have put a fuckin' bullet in your head when I had the fuckin' chance. I would be a fucking Capo by now. I guess Falcone is right, Loyalty doesn't exist in this business".

Joe was pissed, and he was ready to pull the trigger and kill Vito.

"This is it, I missed my chance to kill you and gain something, now im gonna kill you and gain a lot more, put a bullet in your disloyal brain"

"Joe, Calm down" Vito said, "just hear me out. I swear to my Mother's grave that I DID NOT have plans to kill you. I risked my life to save both of ours asses. Leo tricked me, I swear, I had no clue you were sent for death. You were there for me when I needed it most, why would I fuckin' kill you?"

Joe was ready to pull the trigger, but when Vito said he swore on his mother's grave, he knew Vito didn't want to do this. Joe threw the gun away. deep in his heart, Joe knew Vito was loyal to him, and he couldn't so such a thing, but due to what he experienced, and lack of knowledge on this story, it was easy for him to believe its all a conspiracy. Joe had scars all over his face and arms. his white coat was ripped, it looked like he would pass out any second. Vito was shocked to even see Joe alive, he wondered whether Leo tricked him and turned Joe against him, and mostly, he wondered why Joe looked like he battled a lion.

After Vito got dressed, he ate a sandwich and drank a beer, waiting for Joe in the living room to take a shower and get dressed as well. Whether Joe still thinks Vito tried to killed him or not, was something Vito kept thinking of, and he never let go of that thought. After Joe was dressed, he told Vito that they should go to a bar, or a diner to discuss what happened, after all, there is no fancy Italian restaurant who would receive them nicely, because all fancy restaurant were mafia-controlled, and well, The commission hated them, if you could still call it a commission.

Both Joe and Vito wanted to drive, but they suspected each other, maybe each one wanted to kill the other. they finally decided to go to the diner around the corner. they were very silent on their way, no one knew how to start a conversation, and about what. after they got to the diner, they took a seat, Vito asked for a cup of coffee, because his day was very exhausting, he wasn't hungry and he wasn't in the mood. Joe ordered a Whiskey. for him, Alcohol seems like a decent medicine for all of this situation.

"So.. How did you survive? You were supposed to be dead by now", Vito said "Don't get me wrong, Im happy that you are alive"

"Well, when my car turned right, and your Limo and the rest of the convoy kept straight I knew something was wrong. a few minutes later the hitman that sat next to me accidently let me see he had a gun, and I knew he was gonna use it". Joe continued and said, "The car then pulled over, we reached a forest, and I was sure I was gonna get executed, so when I had the time to act, I shot the mobster next to me, but the driver managed to exit the car. he ran deep into the forest and I chased him, but I shot him eventually, and I noticed he had a note, I read the note and it said to execute me in the forest and to bury me, signed by Leo Galante. since his name was written there..."

Vito stopped him and continued "You were sure I was behind this, or at least endorsed the idea."

"Pretty much."

"Well we got 2 Families in this town seeking for our death, and they will cooperate to do it if needed, Joe. we are 2 Criminals against 2 Crime organizations"

"We're fucked aren't we" Said Joe while drinking the Whiskey.

Vito had an amazing idea. "Joe, You eliminate a killer with a gun by killing him with a gun, correct"

Joe had no idea what Vito said.

Vito continued "How do you take a Mafia family down? with a Mafia family. Why cant we start our own family? to compete with the others you know,"

Joe took that rhetorical question seriously and answered. he explained that they don't have the money, they don't have any asset or business, not any HQ, not men, or any resource that is needed to be a family.

Vito thought for a second and said "don't worry, I have an idea"


End file.
